


A Warm Place

by tenderguns



Series: Ruiner [2]
Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Psychological Torture, jimmy is a tricksy bastard, maya is best girl but she sure isn't having a good time, nursing back to health, once more the title is from a NIN song are y'all noticing a pattern, tw: drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderguns/pseuds/tenderguns
Summary: Although Jimmy nurses Maya back to a semblance of health, her attempt at escape does not go unpunished.
Relationships: Jimmy Hall | Hugo Punch & Maya
Series: Ruiner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Warm Place

Maya wakes up with the ocean in her head. Almost immediately the violent waves start rolling across her brow from the lighthouse of her temple and she keens, hissing through her teeth. As soon as she can think again, she knows she has been drugged. She feels like a sedated feral animal in the moments before it goes under; her body is too tired to accommodate her screaming brain. Everything is swimming. All she can do is lie there, and think _it would have been easier if he'd just killed me._

She doesn't know how long she is alone in Room 101, but her body keeps the score of the hours she goes without food and water. She feels herself wearing out. Sleep evades her. The recent head trauma announces itself at every slight flick of her body. The press of her bladder is urgent. Maya wonders if her friends are living like this, have been for over a day now. For their sake, she hopes they're all dead.

When the door finally opens, her body comes screaming to life; at least, she thinks it does, all of her effort used to muster up her gasp of surprise and fear, no more than a fevered parting of the lips. She can't bear to turn her head to watch Jimmy move towards her, but she feels when his shadow falls across the bed, attempts to recoil from his arm when he reaches out and gently closes both of her eyes. Immediately, Maya is swallowed in darkness, and it is too much. The only thing she can do is give out the low, tired moan of a wounded animal. This is deep sea. She can't even give up.

Jimmy's laugh comes as a twisted vaudeville sing-song by her right ear. Maya prays for death. What she gets is worse, a hand clasped around her wrist, a thumb playing over the jutting bone, and she is unable to prevent Jimmy from raising first her arm, and then the needle. The bright electric pain of it sliding into a vein eclipses her world.

 _Please,_ she thinks she says before she slips under the waves, but as she goes under, her only buoy is still Jimmy's grip as it moves from her wrist to the side of her face, and the last pain she registers is his thumb on her temple, pressing down hard.


End file.
